Trapped in a bathroom together
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: [For BED's contest rnd.2]Puppyshipping. Kaiba and Joey have feelings for each other, but neither of them know the other's feelings. Then they get locked in a bathroom for the night. They find out they have some things in common. Will there be love?side YY


**Trapped in a bathroom together**

Me: Here's my first attempt at full on Puppyshipping for BED's YGO contest, round 2.

Yugi: Oh, we gotta see this!

Yami: Yeah.

Me: Ok. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Well la dee da.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

'Stupid detention!' Joey thought as he walked down the hall. He just came back from an hour and a half of detention, and he was whipped up man! He had nothing to do for about an hour of the detention so he spent that time reflecting the deeper meanings of life: by playing with rubber bands.

'Sensei gave me detention just because I wasn't staring at him but at...' he faintly blushed thinking of his developing crush of Seto Kaiba. At first he denied it and thought it would pass, but lately it just seems to grow more to the point where he just wants to throw himself at Kaiba. Of course Kaiba would never know, what with his face always buried in a book or his laptop, since he never listens to the teacher anyway. He says he already knows this stuff.

But Joey would never let his true feelings show, not with the record they left of each other over the years. So he'll just put up a mask for as long as he needs to. Now, as Joey was walking down to the bathroom, he saw Yami and Yugi on a ledge in the hall. As he walked up closer, he saw that they were making out. No wait, making out is a subtle way to put it. It was more like they were trying to climb each other.

Joey couldn't help but snicker as he started walking by them. They were right next to the bathroom anyway. He couldn't help it, he had to say it. "Don't mind me, just walkin' to the bathroom. Continue wit' your foreplay," he said as he walked past them and opened the door to the bathroom, then walking into the stall and shutting the door behind him.

He was thinking at the time, 'I wish Kaiba and I could kiss like that.' Yami and Yugi were startled at first but they quickly gained composure and continued with Yugi pulling Yami's head closer to him as they started kissing again.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was walking down the hall to the bathroom as well. What a coincidence. Why he was still at school, it must have been some technological stuff. As he was walking, he couldn't help but somehow convert his thoughts to Joey. How Sensei gave him detention for not paying attention. Joey may not know it, but Kaiba always kept stealing glances at him whenever he knew it was safe. But he never saw Joey's looks at him, so he didn't know how the blond felt either. So he thought he would just put up that Seto Kaiba mask that he's oh so famous for, so no one would ever know.

So anyway, he also saw Yami and Yugi kissing too. That just made him angrier thinking that at this rate, Joey and him could never do that. As he was walking past them to the bathroom, he said, "Stop it." He walked in and shut the door. That got them to stop and get very frustrated and narrow their eyes. They decided to go somewhere else where they wouldn't be disturbed. So they walked off.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Joey didn't know that they were in the bathroom together. Joey got out and started washing his hands. He was content so far, until he saw Kaiba come out, then his eyes widened. "Moneybags! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Well, it's a free country for a guy to be able to use the men's restroom, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be using a fire hydrant?" he countered.

"Why you..." Joey was getting frustrated as his hands curled into fists. As they were arguing, they never heard the click of the door locking from the janitor, who was so engrossed in reading his book, he never thought to check inside first. Even with the shouting. And when he figures it out, he'll just wait 'till morning. Why he was reading a book at the time, who knows. "Well, I'm outta here!!" Joey said as he went to the door and started twisting the handle, but it was stuck. "What the?" He started tugging on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked amused somewhat.

"We're locked in."

"What?!"

"Yuge! Yams! You out 'dere?!" Joey kept shouting, but soon figured out that they went somewhere else. "We're locked in. I'm trapped in a bathroom wit' YOU!!" He pointed his index finger at Kaiba.

"Could of been worse."

"Oh really?! How?!!" Joey asked exasperated.

"You could've been trapped with someone actually dumber than you. But I highly doubt that's possible."

"Ugh! How do we get out of here?"

"Wait until morning," Kaiba simply answered.

"Why?!"

"Well, you come up with a plan, but I highly doubt your smallish brain can come up with one."

"My smallish brain is fine. It's my smallish eyes that are gonna have trouble looking for something, 'cause 'dey gotta look at you!" he smirked. 'Try getting outta 'dat one Kaiba,' he thought.

And he did. "Well technically the eyes are just receptors, that pick up visual images, which make no sense until deciphered by the brain, which in your case happens to be smallish."

"Ugh!!" They sat for awhile, just doing nothing while Joey was trying to look on the bright side. He realized something then. "Well, at least when we have to go to the bathroom, it's just...right 'dere."

Kaiba just snorted.

_A few hours later..._

Kaiba and Jou weren't exactly speaking to each other. They were more on opposite ends of the room. Joey sat in one corner while Kaiba sat in another corner just typing away on his laptop. At this time, both were trying to hide their blushes of who they were stuck with for the night. Kaiba's typing was driving Joey on the brink of insanity, so he decided to do something about it.

He started humming. He started humming loud. Loud enough for Kaiba to start getting annoyed. "Must you do that?!"

Joey smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does," Kaiba said annoyed.

"Then I must," and he continued humming, Kaiba realizing he just walked right into that one.

_A few more hours later..._

"What are you doing?" Joey asked curious as he kept seeing Kaiba type for hours on that laptop.

"None of your business."

"C'mon. It was just a question. Surely you've heard one of 'dose before."

"It's just KaibaCorp business, now stop bothering me."

"Pfft. Fine." They sat in more silence until Joey realized something else. "Do you have your cellphone?"

"No, but what do you care?"

"I didn't bring mine either. Man, my dad's gonna kill me for this."

"Yeah, Mokuba's probably worried sick, wondering where I am." Kaiba started to get worried features on his face. Joey actually smiled at him.

"You know Kaiba, we do have something in common."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"You worry over your brother jus' like I worry over my sister. It's kinda nice actually. To see Kaiba actually have feelings."

"Hmph, well don't get used to it Joey."

"What'd you just call me?" Joey asked surprised.

"What? Nothing." But Joeyheard it. 'He actually called me by my first name,' he thought as a blush formed on his cheeks.That blush quickly went away as he sunk into a sadness and a sort of fear.

"Man, my dad's really gonna kill me for this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're actually listening to me?"

"Who can't? You're talking out loud, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well let's just say that my pop and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"Not good how?" Kaiba asked starting to actually get curious.

"Well, we fight sometimes. Or more, he does the fighting, but it's no big deal anyway. I'm used to it by now."

"Hm, I can relate," Kaiba said, an angry dread crossing his features.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My stepfather, Gozoburo and I weren't exactly what you call father-son material."

"Did he hit you?"

"Well, let's just say he didn't win father of the year or anything."

"Oh."

"So I guess we found something else in common with each other."

"Huh?"

"We both hate our fathers, and we wish we were other people."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'dat, but rather...yeah 'dat about covers it."

Kaiba laughed a little. He actually did, and Joey smiled and blushed, finally able to make Kaiba smile and laugh a little.Joey tried to hide his blush but Kaiba saw it. "What's wrong? Are you getting warm or something?"

"No, no it's nothin'," Joey said turning away. He was losing control of his actions very fast now. 'Dis was not supposed to happen,' he thought. Then he thought something else. 'Is Kaiba really 'dat dense?'

_A few more hours later...(last one, I promise)_

It was about the middle of the night now, so people would usually be fast asleep, including a blond named Joey. Kaiba was still awake, as usual, him thinking, 'It's only 2:00 in the morning. That's nothing.' He looked over at Joey and saw how peaceful he looked with his head leaning on his shoulder. He blushed mad, fortunately glad that Joey couldn't see him.

His blush wouldn't go away though, and his thoughts of love to Joey were still swimming in his head, so he set his laptop on the floor, crawled over to Joey, and watched him with his face kind of in Joey's face too close for comfort.

He stared at Joey's lips, biting his back so he could resist his temptations. 'How I wish I could kiss those lips,' he thought as he was starting to loose it. He just couldn't take it anymore! All this resisting his urges was not working as he was about 3cm. from Joey's lips. But before he could do anything, he saw Joey shift awake and open his eyes.

Joey's eyes were unfocused at first, but quickly became focused. He looked up, and saw Kaiba dangerously close to his face, and his eyes widened as did Kaiba's. "WHOA!!!" Joey yelled as Kaiba leaned backwards, away from Joey's face. Joey's heart was pounding and he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind: "Whoa, 'dat is not something I want to wake up to every morning! Kaiba, what're you doing?!"

Before Kaiba even realized what he was doing, he pushed his lips against Joey's in a forceful way. Joey's eyes widened over the size of dinner plates, and he almost wanted to push himself away, but he felt like he was in ecstasy. He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss in a forceful way too. So it was more like they were trying to eat each other's faces.

They broke away after some much needed air, and just stared at each other, faces flushed. "So...you were saying?" Kaiba asked. Joey just pressed his lips to Kaiba's again, but this time more softer and passionate. They both enjoyed it immensely. Kaiba put his hand behind Joey's neck to pull him forward more. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba ran his tongue along Joey's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Joey happily granted it. Their tongues battled in a war that actually ended in a draw, which Joey was grateful for.

When they broke apart again, no words were needed to say their love. The passion and sparkle in their eyes was enough. But Joey said one more thing, "Seto I was wrong. You are someone I want to wake up to every morning." Kaiba just responded by pressing his lips to Joey's again. The rest of the night...well, I'll let you imagine.

Morning came, and the janitor finally unlocked the door to the bathroom. He had to leave for a minute because he had to go get the mop to begin the day's work, which gave the perfect chance for Joey and Kaiba to sneakout.They walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces, glad that they don't have to hide from each other anymore

"Seto?" Joey asked wanting to say something.

"Yes?"

"I don't want us to be other people. I wanta be us." Kaiba nodded to show he thought that too. Then they kissed to seal the deal.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

Me: Whoo! How was that? Sorry that this was so long, I just can't seem to write short stories without blowing them out of proportion.

Yugi: It was funny, and cute!

Yami: I gotta agree with him.

Me: Yay! Anyway, some of those funny quotes I used from different t.v. shows so I don't own them or the shows. Some I modified differently.

Please review:puppy eyes:


End file.
